


司政古x犬加—移民成功世界線

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 星嫁（性轉有）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 還願文之三，司政古x犬加，移民成功路線，星嫁
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷加洛
Kudos: 9





	司政古x犬加—移民成功世界線

加洛的記憶中斷在里歐襲擊起飛的帕納索斯號時，星光朝黑暗天空墜落的景色。

要飛航於宇宙的船身很堅固，不至於無法抵禦燃燒者的火焰，所以他向古雷說要去甲板阻止里歐的行為，也僅是想替自己把從以前到現在的行為作個了結。

他並沒有被選入一萬人之中，到最後一刻仍在船上的理由只是幫助古雷做最後的善後處理，而里歐的突襲正好給了加洛下船的最好理由，雖然他一人無法抵上被當成動力源的燃燒者以及所有即將消逝的性命，但至少能稍稍緩解下那條火龍的憤怒。

作為司政官的獵犬，作為一顆棋子，能做的事情已經沒有了，這樣的結局很好，甚至讓加洛覺得有些奢侈，他居然有個能自行離去的理由，而不是讓古雷對親口說出這趟旅程不需要他在身邊之類的話。

就算是意志堅強的古雷也肯定會猶豫該如何將話說出口，加洛並不想看到他困擾的樣子，而他在離開船艙前選擇背對著古雷道別，單純是因為他也不知道自己會對古雷露出什麼表情。如果會讓古雷產生動搖，就算只是露出一絲歉意，都不是加洛樂見的，是他自己決定要協助計畫，那些冷血無情的行爲都是自己的意志，可不能將錯推到他所仰慕的那人身上。

「那我先走一步了，要好好活下去喔，旦那。」

他應該表現的不錯，語氣輕快，聲音也沒有顫抖，跟平常的他一模一樣。  
在踏進電梯時，古雷好像說了什麼，接著一陣強烈的電流竄遍全身，加洛失去了意識。

『樣本體-S001，加洛·提莫斯，細胞轉換率已達成100%，生理運作正常。』  
「好，開啟筐體，解除睡眠模式。」

朦朧中聽到這樣的對話，充滿機械感的女聲以及再熟悉不過的柔和嗓音反覆說著他聽不懂的專業術語，接著一道亮光刺入原本混沌的黑暗中。加洛的眼皮顫抖幾下，稍微開啟的縫隙又因光線太過刺目而緊閉起來，他重複嘗試了幾次，才終於將眼睛完全睜開看清周圍。

第一眼看見的是睜著猩紅雙瞳的金髮男性，那人臉上掛著有些緊張，但更多是達成目的的興奮。

那人伸出手將他扶起，不知為何動作像對待易碎品般的謹慎。  
「早上好，加洛，認得我是誰嗎？」  
「旦那，我怎麼⋯⋯？」

那不是自己的聲音，而是更為高亢的女性嗓音，但那聲旦那應該是自己喊的沒錯。

發生什麼事？加洛下意識摸了下喉嚨，原本應該有的喉結卻怎樣都摸不著。當視線往下，他看到一對本來不該出現在自己身上的豐滿乳房。

加洛腦袋陷入一片混亂。胸部好大，大概有F罩杯⋯⋯不！不是這問題，他怎麼會長出女孩子的胸部？

「看來記憶沒有混亂，太好了。」

古雷滿意的點頭，讓加洛扶著他的臂膀起身，感受到對方雙腳施不了力差點跌坐在地時，乾脆直接把人用公主抱的方式抱在懷裡移動。  
這讓從未被古雷如此小心翼翼甚至可以說是呵護對待的加洛更加混亂了。

「不用勉強，長時間在筐體內讓你的肌肉都退化了，之後復健就能慢慢恢復。」  
「旦那，這到底⋯⋯！」  
「別急，加洛。你才剛醒來，必須先去醫療室做身體檢查，之後我會把你想知道都告訴你。」

長期在古雷身旁協助，加洛知道他在帕納索斯號內部，沿途透明玻璃外的景色不是被星光點綴的宇宙，而是一片藍天綠意，有幾扇窗戶甚至還開著，陣陣溫暖的微風與太陽光從窗戶外流瀉進來。

這種場景比起現實更像是一場不可思議的夢境，無論是所看到的景色，還是自己的身體，或是抱著自己移動的古雷。

到了一扇電動門前，古雷站到前方後自動開啟，紅髮戴著眼鏡的女性轉過頭，看上去相當驚愕。加洛覺得他應該認識這名女性，直覺這樣告訴他，但當他試圖回憶時，總覺得腦海像是被濃厚的霧籠罩，什麼都想不起來。

明明他能很清楚的回憶起有關古雷的一切。

「愛莉絲博士，成功了。」  
「司政官，您出來⋯⋯加洛！？」

儘管知道姓名，也覺得相當熟悉，但加洛仍是想不起關於眼前這名被喚作愛莉絲的人的相關記憶。加洛往古雷胸口縮去，當看到這畫面時，愛莉絲露出難以言喻的複雜神情，彷彿看到一場無法避免的災難發生般輕輕嘆了口氣。古雷拍了拍加洛肩膀讓他放鬆，然後將人放在椅子上，並拉過他的手握在掌心安撫。

「沒事的，加洛，這是愛莉絲博士，還記得嗎？」  
「⋯⋯抱歉。」  
「這樣啊，司政官⋯⋯你真的做了啊⋯⋯」  
「你明白的，很多事情沒有當下決斷就會失去那僅有的機會。我想請你幫加洛檢查狀況。」

加洛搖晃腦袋，超過肩膀的藍色長髮隨著這動作輕微飄盪。愛莉絲點了點頭，看向古雷的眼神多了責問，但嘴角卻勾起自嘲的弧度，深呼吸一口沒有繼續多說什麼。

「我明白了，不過看來他已經完全忘記我的事，對其他人的記憶呢？加洛，知道自己是誰嗎？還記得艾娜嗎？或是其他什麼都可以，說明的越詳細越好。」  
「好、好的！我是加洛‧提莫斯，應該是男的，艾娜是我之前的⋯⋯咦？」

之前的什麼？  
為什麼什麼都想不起來？一層厚重黑色覆蓋在回憶的臉龐上，他記得，他很確定記憶沒有缺失，他能清楚說出他的過去，但理應與他有關係的夥伴臉上卻像被麥克筆塗成黑色，完全記不起相關的一切。

他應該記得！他應該記得的！他很確定記憶沒有缺失，但就是無法將那層黑抹去！

這種被塗黑的臉孔包圍的感覺噁心反胃至極。

「加洛，加洛！冷靜點！」

一雙大掌壓在他瑟瑟發抖的肩膀上，意識完全墜入迷霧前被人拉回，低垂的頭抬起，加洛看到自己唯一記得的人正一臉擔憂地看著自己。

把他救出火場的古雷、在他離開烈焰消防隊而伴在左右的司政官，在所有被塗鴉成黑色的臉龐裡，唯獨古雷·佛賽特的一切在其中閃閃發光。在即將被恐懼沖走前，古雷就是那根能救命的浮木。

是啊，古雷還在，他心中一直擺在第一的人，至今都還能清楚回憶起來。

加洛手指抓皺古雷潔白的袖子，閉上眼嘗試深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，再次睜開眼時，剛才流露出的脆弱已經被堅強的笑容所取代。

「自己的過去跟姓名都還記得，但所有人的長相跟姓名都想不起來⋯⋯可是旦那例外，只有旦那的事情，我記得很清楚。」  
「只記得司政官的⋯⋯？」  
「沒關係，可能是剛甦醒導致記憶混亂，之後會漸漸好轉的。不過你只記得我的事，我感到很光榮喔。加洛果然是好孩子。」

古雷撫摸加洛的頭安撫著，當加洛露出靦腆害羞的神情時，他臉上的笑意更深了些。愛莉絲半垂著眼看著眼前兩人的互動，明明應該是充滿暖意的畫面，但他卻像置身於寒冷的冬天而止不住發抖。

「博士，先幫他做其他的身體檢查吧，我還有點事要處理，晚點會再過來。」  
「啊⋯⋯」  
「只要做檢查就好，其他部份我答應過加洛，會親自向他解釋。」

微笑配上禁聲的手勢，半瞇的紅色雙眼沒有染上笑意，這同等於警告人別做多餘的事。愛莉絲嘴唇抖動兩下，終究臣服點頭。

「⋯⋯我明白了。」  
「麻煩你了。加洛，待會兒見。」

自動門在白色身影踏出後關起，沉默瞬間降臨在剩下的人身上，加洛看著愛莉絲準備檢查用器材的背影，有些尷尬地搔著臉頰。

「那個⋯⋯抱歉，我覺得我應該是認識你的，但關於你的事卻完全想不起來。」  
「沒事，那並不是你的錯。身體變成女性，而且記憶還有缺失，你應該感到很混亂吧？手給我，我需要抽血。」

將加洛的手擺到桌上，讓愛莉絲用塑膠管束緊上臂，針頭刺進血管，他盯著血流進玻璃管，眼中已經看不到不安與激動的情緒。曾擔任消防員與司政官的左右手讓他在面對無法預料的事情時能快速冷靜下來，看來這點並沒有隨著記憶缺陷而消失。

這名青年總是帶有些奇異的豁達感在，沒有人能模仿得來，儘管相貌改變、記憶殘缺，但艾莉絲還是能肯定這掛著平靜微笑的人的確是加洛·提莫斯。

「是沒錯啦，真的嚇了一跳，也不知道自己怎麼睡個覺就變成女人，記憶還七零八落的。不過旦那說會告訴我一切，我相信他，而且也不是沒有好事啊。」  
「好事？」  
「嘿嘿⋯⋯其實比起變成女人，旦那會對我那麼溫柔反而更讓我震驚，我知道自己在他眼中只是他實現計畫的下屬，但現在⋯⋯該怎麼說，好像在做夢！」  
「司政官的目的已經達到了⋯⋯所以他現在對你的態度應該是他的真心。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯，當然，我能肯定。棉花壓好，我們先做其他檢查。」看著重新露出笑容的加洛，愛莉絲強迫自己跟著微笑，扶著他進後方的診療間，「因為他對你做出這些事情時，都不曾猶豫過呢⋯⋯」

古雷前來的時間抓得很準，準到愛莉絲都不經懷疑他是不是有對自己進行監控的程度，加洛才剛穿好衣物時那道白色的身影就踏進診療室。愛莉絲面無表情向古雷報告，能隨即檢查出結果的項目，除了肌力部分因宇宙航行外加長時間都封閉在筐體內而不足外，其餘都顯示為正常，剩下的部分就等檢驗結果。

「辛苦了，報告出來後通知我。」

古雷帶著加洛離開，依舊是將人抱在懷裡移動，而不是讓他使用愛莉絲提供的拐杖。  
今天加洛才剛醒來，復健類的事情不適合現在，改天再說。這樣解釋的古雷稍作停頓後又做了句足以讓加洛心跳不已的解說——而且我能抱著加洛走也不錯。

從窗外射入的光線已經變成有些昏黃的顏色，估計再過不久黑暗就會降臨，夜晚與白天輪替，象徵一天即將結束。

加洛被帶到古雷房間，被告知在沉睡其間的許多事情。移民船成功到達目的星球，經歷了幾次天災與人禍後，原本的一萬名成員銳減成一半不到的數量，但奮戰至今，一切總算逐漸上軌道，人類在新的星球上終於紮根。

而他在與里歐對峙時全身嚴重燒傷，古雷在出發前緊急將尚存一口氣的他帶回船艙治療，運用最新型的細胞修復醫療重塑整個身體，但機械將代表男性染色體的「Ｙ」視為缺陷詢問，為了讓他能得到完整的治療，於是古雷決定全面進行修復。

雖然覺得跟自己記得的有些許出入，但他記憶缺陷很明顯，縱然記得過去也不代表完全正確，加洛毫不懷疑相信古雷說的才是真正的過去。

「那現在我能替旦那做的，只剩跟其他人⋯⋯懷孕好讓人類續存？」

加洛食指跟拇指圈成環狀，手指穿過示意沒有說出來的話語。

「我不知道自己能不能做到，但如果旦那要我這麼做的話，我會努力試試⋯⋯！？」

如果古雷是因為他還有用處而讓他以女性的身分活下去，而且不需要動用他的體力或要他戰鬥，考量到之前說的成員數量減少，那他能做的也只剩用最原始的方式增加成員。

他是以棋子的立場去判斷自身狀況，雖然很訝異推論出來的結果，但就讓一個非選市民上船的理由而言出乎意料還滿合理的。

話才剛說出口加洛就後悔了，他看到自己最怕的黑臉開眼表情，那代表古雷在生氣。  
意識到自己嚇到人，古雷單手扶著額頭強迫自己心平氣和，不要被竄上的怒意沖昏頭。

「我沒有要你去做選別市民公妻懷孕生子，都能讓你性別轉換了，那點小事當然有其他方法可以解決⋯⋯把你變成女性的確包含我的私心，我希望你成為我的妻子。」  
「這樣啊，原本還在想那是我現在唯一的用⋯⋯旦那你剛剛說什麼？我大概聽錯了，好像有什麼很不得了的話。」  
「如果你是指我希望你成為我的妻子這句，那你沒聽錯。其實我更希望你能把他看成是求婚，這是在你甦醒前我就決定好的事。」

古雷執起加洛的手在手背上親吻，這種紳士舉動根本是在加洛已經當機的腦袋再扔下顆炸彈。

「妻、妻子？旦那說的是我？可可可可是我是男、現在是女的啦可是我我我⋯⋯！」  
「不願意？之前你說的『我的一切都會奉獻給你』是隨口說說的嗎？」  
「不是！只要是旦那希望，我願意做任何事！只、只是這個太出乎意料讓我有點混亂⋯⋯」

今天已經迎接多少個驚喜了？醒來發現自己變成女人，到達移民的星球，古雷對自己變得很溫柔，記不起古雷以外的人的記憶，然後是⋯⋯被自己一直仰慕愛戀的對象跳過交往步驟直接求婚。

古雷掌心的溫度讓原本慌慌張張的姿態冷靜下來，驚慌轉變成不安，就連看著對方臉說話的勇氣都沒有，視線落在兩人交疊的手上，他的手被古雷緊握住，憑他現在肌力衰退的程度肯定無法掙脫。

「怎麼可能是我⋯⋯我喜歡旦那，但也知道你一直覺得我很礙眼，所以我那時才會離開。」  
「現在不喜歡了嗎？」

「當然還是喜歡啊！唔⋯⋯」抬頭反駁正好面對到古雷的臉，馬上不爭氣的又臉紅低下頭，這種小鳥依人的反應都被古雷收入眼底，博得他一抹微笑，「可是完全沒想過會被旦那求婚，本來是個男人，身體沒有半點力氣，記憶也亂七八糟，根本就只是個會拖累人的累贅⋯⋯」

「加洛，那些都不重要，答應這求婚的條件只有一個，就是你喜歡我。」

加洛如湖水般的雙瞳閃爍出一絲光彩，古雷所說的條件正是他唯一的優勢。

如果只需要這個條件的話，那絕對沒人有辦法贏過自己的。  
這副身軀已經無法再幫上古雷任何忙了，但如果古雷只要這顆一直繫在他身上心的話，那自己就算剖開胸膛也會將心臟交出去。

就跟決定當初協助古雷的計畫一樣，只要能夠一直伴在古雷左右，要他做什麼都可以。

「旦那⋯⋯我真的可以嗎？」  
「這樣就好了，加洛。或許你不知道，你一直是我的光，沒有你是不行的。」

是的，加洛是他的光。

他曾厭惡過這道光，明亮、刺眼，宛如能將所有黑暗都驅趕，在他面前只會顯得自己有多卑劣不堪。加洛·提莫斯一直耀眼到刺目的程度。

可是他接受了自己的計畫，成了自己手下最忠誠的棋子，那道光自願墮入他的掌心，被各種黑暗包圍，逐漸黯淡。那是種玷污美好事物的快意，像把著名的雕像狠狠敲碎到無法復原的程度般愉悅，所以古雷利用那孩子對自己的忠誠與愛戀，讓他做了許多人都會躊躇的殘酷的事，為的就是想看那道光墮落到消失。

直到那一天加洛背對著向他告別時古雷才發現，他想要的不是那耀眼光芒的殞落，而是想將他完全佔為己有，把他歸屬全部奪去，讓他只能依賴自己，就像他曾經視為詛咒的當年。

『想要自由沒那麼容易喔，加洛。』  
在用電撃槍把人電暈前，他曾在加洛耳邊如此呢喃。一切計畫在那時就開始了，知道真相的只有被罪惡感折磨卻能理解自己執念而從旁協助的愛莉絲。

首先奪走力量吧，將原本精實的臂膀換成柔弱無骨的纖瘦手臂，讓他連反抗都做不到。  
接著奪走記憶吧，將自己以外的人從他腦中完全抹去，除了自己外他不需要其他人。  
再來給他明確的方向吧，告訴他自己絕不會遺棄他，他依舊是自己最重要的人，唯一的歸屬只在他身邊。  
最後再套上一項枷鎖，讓他成為自己的妻子，懷孕，生下自己的孩子，構築所謂的「新的幸福」。

如果當時加洛能看著他，沒有用終於解脫的輕快語氣道別的話，那他或許就不會將他翅膀撕裂成無法復原的狀態。但這終究只是或許。

「沒事的，加洛，這次輪到我會一直在你身邊。我愛你。」

古雷將加洛緊擁在懷中，感受嬌小的身軀從掙扎到漸漸平靜，不可置信的推辭話語轉化成安心的啜泣，他在加洛看不見的地方笑了，笑意寫滿扭曲的滿足。

計畫很順利，那顆耀眼的星星完全落入他的手中，這種黑泥般的黏稠情感終於有了著落。

可喜可賀，可喜可賀。


End file.
